Some day
by Grace-1997
Summary: Cece is about to leave for college in New York tomorrow, as Logan shows up in her house again. The two were always off to a rough start but Logan has feelings for her and can he convince her, that he's the right one for her? (Cogan One Shot! :)) 'Why can't you just leave me alone? You live your life and i live mine. I don't need you in my life. You're only making everything worse.'


**Hay guys! :D I had some Cogan idea last night and i wanted to write it down, so here it is! :)**

**It is my longest One Shot so far and i don't know if it's good but i hope so :D**

**It was kinda a dream of me and i just had to write it down :D**

**Well, the short time i slept last night :D**

**It's an One Shot and i hope you guys like it and leave some reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Cece is about to leave for college in New York tomorrow, as Logan shows up in her house again. The two were always off to a rough start but Logan has feelings for her and can he convince her, that he's the right one for her?**

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

Cece was finally about to leave her old live. Tomorrow was the day, she would finally go to college. It was definitely time. After all what happened the past years, she really couldn't wait for college and what laid ahead of her. At first, no one believed, she would even get there and then she came in to music and arts college in New York. It were two rough last years. A lot of problems about what'll happen after school and also people that she actually didn't want to see back in her life came in there again.

For once, Gunther came back. That wasn't really bad for her at first, but as soon as he started hitting on her again it just got totally awkward. She had nothing against the blonde- sparkling boy but this just wasn't right.

Then Logan also came back, what annoyed Cece the most. She just couldn't stand this guy. They were always at each other throats and in the moment as someone told her, that he obviously had a crush on her, she just tried to ignore him. You ask why? Well, as she had a crush on him he was annoying her or snogging her best friend.

Yes, you heard right. Cece Jones were all the way in love with Logan Hunter, as they were about to become step- siblings and as he dated Rocky. Well, but for him back then, she was just plain annoying. Well, the thing with the crush probably wasn't even right. She heard it from Flynn, her little brother who loved to annoy her. Especially now, since he was friends with Logan again.

That didn't matter anyway. She just had to finish to pack her suitcase, then spend the last day with her best friends at Crusty's and then she was away until the holidays. It was easy like that, right?

Well, at least she hoped so. Little does she know, that Logan could come in here every minute and destroy everything. She refused to talk to him at all and she didn't mean to do it, now that she's leaving for college. He's leaving as well. She had no idea, where but she didn't really care. Flynn may have mentioned the one or other time but she didn't listen. She didn't even need to know, in which geek college he would go.

She groaned and sat back down on her bed, after zipping her suitcase up. Why was she even thinking about him? He was just annoying her and confusing her. She didn't want anything from him and she shouldn't care, right?

Cece was probably just thinking of all of this, because she was about to leave for college... Yeah,... That was it... All the memories and so, now coming back since she's finally away from here.

She sighed again and then stepped out, in to the living room, where Flynn and Logan were sitting. _'Great'_, she thought to herself and groaned inside. Logan and her stared at each other for a while. She didn't know why, but she had suddenly butterflies in her stomach and she couldn't get her gaze away from him. _'No Cece. This is wrong' _, she told herself and then walked in to the kitchen.

Cece didn't even need to look behind her to know, that he was following her.

''What do you want, Scooter?'' , she asked annoyed, turning around as they entered the kitchen.

Logan just looked for a while at her and then replied: ''I want to talk to you.'' She rolled her eyes at him. Why the heck should she care, if he wants to talk? Did he ever cared about her? Did he ever cared about her broken heart, three years ago? Yes, she still remembered with 18 years, what all happened and she didn't think, that she'll ever forget.

She didn't answer and just looked through the fridge for soda and maybe some french toast. She was only meeting up with her friends in 2 hours. Logan seemed to notice, that she won't answer, so he just started: ''So you're going to New York? Wow, that's big.''

He was really nervous. He didn't know why. Logan always disagreed with everyone, who said he had a crush on her. He never felt that way for her but something made him always tense, when he was around her. Of course, it wasn't a crush. He could never like Cece Jones like that. Heck, Logan didn't even know, why he was doing that right now.

Cece still didn't answer, still looking for the soda and the french toasts. Logan sighed. ''Why don't you talk to me?'' , he asked. That made her turn around. Hopefully, that was a joke or he was really dumb.

''Please, tell me that you're not serious. Well, but if you want to know, yes i'm going to New York and yes it is big but i'll manage it. Except Rocky, i luckily am alone there, without anybody else who i know and i can start something new with my best friend, along.'' , she replied, furrowing her eyebrows at him. Why didn't he just let it go? It was not like, he had anything in her. For him, she was just plain annoying and stupid.

She had the feeling, that she already said to much. It shouldn't interest him and she shouldn't tell him all of that so open. Logan mustered her and then told her: ''Well, i kinda have to disappoint you. You're not the only one along with Rocky, who's going to New York.'' Cece's eyes went wide at this.

He couldn't be serious. She finally want to leave him. To leave all of this. She didn't want to see him ever again. He hated her. Why would he go to the same college as her on purpose? Wait, what was he even doing in New York?

As if he knew her question, he answered: ''In that college is also something for material arts. I want to become a sensei.'' Gosh, why did he have to do this to her? Why couldn't he just go somewhere else to a college. Why New York.

He saw her disappointed look and that gave him a sharp feeling in the stomach. Was he really that bad. Cece now felt tears in her eyes. She finally wanted to go away from him, from all the memories and now he was in the same college as her. Why did he do that to her? That was the question that was running through her mind now, all the time.

She turned away from him again and then asked him annoyed: ''Why can't you just leave me alone? You live your life and i live mine. I don't need you in my life. You're only making everything worse. Do you have any idea , how i feel?''

_Ouch. _An other sharp feeling in Logan's stomach at her words. She really knew, how to make him feel weak. He was a black belt in karate but she always brought him alone with her words to the ground. He knew exactly how she felt.

''Hurt.'' , he answered and Cece turned around to see his face in pain. He didn't except the conversation to go like this, but he couldn't stop it anymore, now. He took the last steps to her and then asked: ''I can't leave you alone because every time i try, i'm coming back to you. I can't get you out of my head. Yeah i could've gone to an other material arts college but i did want to go to New York because i can't just leave you Cece.''

Cece felt the tears welling up again. She couldn't do that but she wanted it bad. She knew it, there was no point in denial.

He was now right in front of her, having a hand on her cheek and she felt the tingling in her body, all over again. She wanted to slap his hand away but didn't have the strength, to. The memories came flowing back to her. Now she got angry. ''You knew it all along.'' , she stated and Logan looked confused at her. ''All the three years. That i was in love with you, the first time we met. I hoped, that some day, you will have your eyes on me but no. You knew, that i couldn't stand the fact that you were with my best friend and then as you guys broke up, i tried to finally forget you but NO! Mr. Perfect has to come back in to my life and destroy everything. Not only that, you can't even leave me alone for college. I finally want to forget you!''

He was shocked by her words. He knew, that she never felt nothing but that he hurt her that much? Logan sighed and then told her: ''Cece, i don't want to forget you or you to forget me. I want you. Why can't we just try it? I know, that you want it , too.'' He caressed her cheek with his thumb and she let a tear slip away. That was to much for her.

''We can't. '' , she replied. She just didn't know why exactly, but they couldn't. This wasn't right.

Logan raised an eyebrow at her and asked: ''Why not?''

''Bec-'' but before she came any further, Logan had pressed his lips to her and kissed her. Cece gasped and kissed back with as much passion as him. Her hands were in his hair and his were around her waist. She knew, that both were waiting for this for years and now it finally came true. There was no point in denying anymore. She fell for this guy, hard. She did want to forget him but only by seeing him again, she got weak.

She never stopped loving him and she knew, she never could. Logan Hunter stole her heart and he didn't even think, about giving it her back. She was totally lost with this guy but after this kiss, she actually didn't really mind anymore.

He depended the kiss after 5 seconds and she almost melted in his arms. This kiss was better than everything, any of them ever experienced and none of them wanted it to end. They put everything in to the kiss. Their frustration, their fear, their love for each other.

Both knew, that even though it won't be now, some day they will finally get their selfs right. After this kiss, is was impossible to get back to normal.

As they finally came up for air, foreheads resting at each other, he told her: ''I'll see you the day after tomorrow then, the latest in New York. '' Then he added: ''I know that you felt it , too and i hope that some day, we can walk past all of this and be more than just friends. I love you, Cece.''

With that he walked out of the apartment.

Cece just stood there shocked and also kinda happy. Some day. It was a promise and she had the feeling that she want to give in now. In fact, she didn't have an other chance she was in love and some day suddenly sounds better to her, than everything she heard before.

There was a chance and with that one kiss, he gave her, he made her willing to take that chance.


End file.
